


Day One: Good Morning Kiss

by Wolveria



Series: OC Kiss Week 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, F/M, Kissing, OC Kiss Week, OC Kiss Week 2017, OCKissWeek, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Swearing, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Safina Reed and Jonathan Mori spend some quality morning time together while on the run from the people who experimented on them.(For the OC Kiss Week 2017 Tumblr prompt!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Safina Reed and Jonathan Mori both belong to me and are a part of my original works.

The woody scent of various pines and firs greeted Safina as she slowly surfaced from sleep. The sound of birdcalls and the breeze whispering through the tree was a pleasant accompaniment, and besides the pang in her stomach (and the fact they were on the run for their lives), it was a wonderful way to wake up.

Stretching first one leg, then the other, she realized how hot she was. The surrounding air was a good forty degrees, but it was almost stifling under the blanket. She was toasty and warm, impervious to the frigid chill and the rigid ground under the sleeping pad. Carefully moving onto her back, feathers rustled over cloth as she fully rolled onto her left side. This allowed her to study the face belonging to the arms wrapped around her middle.

Visually tracing the lines of his face, she marveled at how _beautiful_ he was. Staring at that face, she could almost forget how completely upside-down her life had become. _Almost._

“You’re staring.” His eyelids were still shut, but the hint of a smile was already forming.

“Lies,” Safina responded, moving close enough that their warm breaths mixed in the biting air, keeping their faces as heated as their bodies.

Jon peeked open an eye, giving her a sleepy, skeptical eyebrow, and she grinned despite herself.

“Look, you’re very pretty. You can’t expect me to not look every now and then.”

“Mmmm,” he hummed, closing his eye and murmuring, “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad lookin’ yourself.”

“Is that right?” she responded in such a scandalized tone that he snorted out laughter. “I take it back. You’re a troll.”

“But. I’m the prettiest troll you’ve ever laid eyes on, right?” he asked with a lazy smile as he gently rubbed his hands up her sides, just teasing under the hem of her shirt.

“Jonathan Mori, you are a disgusting, ill-mannered, definitely _not_ -pretty troll— _eeeh!”_

“I’m sorry, what?” His eyes were open now, a devious grin marking his face as the fingers against her sides abruptly curled into cruel hooks, tickling her viciously. “I can’t hear you over the sound of your abject denial, Safina Reed.”

She was laughing too hard to respond, trying to curl into a protective ball against his relentless fingers while he grinned without mercy, all signs of sleep gone.

 _“I said—you’re a—total monster—”_ she stuttered through fits and spurts, unsuccessfully defending herself against the tickle attack. At least, until her right wing spasmed and knocked the blanket away, exposing them to the harsh morning chill.

“Foul! Ref calls foul. Illegal move,” he objected with that stupid grin of his. The one that made her heart flip-flop every time.

But at least he’d stopped tickling her. Instead, he extended his bronze wing and gently cradled hers, soothing the agitated black feathers and bringing the limb down to cover both of them in place of the lost blanket.

“Ass… hole…” came her breathless response, expecting another of his shit-eating grins in return. She was caught by surprise when Jon reached forward to cradle her face with one palm, drawing her forward with hand and wing. Soft, gentle lips covered her own, and she melted in an instant; all aspects of pretend-annoyance forgotten.

Safina wrapped her arm around his chest and returned the gesture, almost purring at the heightened warmth and electricity between them. She actually _did_ purr when he stroked his thumb against the side of her jaw, a ripple of shivers traveling down her body and ending at the tips of her black wings.

Finally, he released her lips and pulled back to smile in that bright way only he knew how, stroking the side of her face.

“Still an asshole?” he asked with perfect sincerity, making her heart warm in all the right ways.

“Oh, absolutely,” she affirmed while tracing patterns along the back of his shirt, earning a smidge of satisfaction as his pupils grew wider. “But. You are the sweetest, kindest, most earnest asshole I know.”

“Well, that can’t be right. How many assholes do you know?” Jon responded with a put-upon frown. She nearly thought he was serious, until he added, “This will not stand. I cannot rest until I am King Asshole.”

Safina raised her eyebrows. “What kind of crown would King Asshole wear?” Then she interjected, “You’re not stealing the flower crown you made for me. That’s _mine_.”

“But it would look so pretty on me, Saf,” he said with a pout that was entirely too sincere.

“Get your own crown, jerkwad,” Safina sassed in return, leaning forward to graze her bottom lip against his, smirking as she felt his wing ruffle over hers. He wasn’t the only one who knew how to win an argument non-verbally.

“We should sleep away from the others more often,” Jon whispered with a hint of roughness to his voice, immediately distracted by Safina’s effective tactics.

“Agreed. We should probably get back to them,” she replied, hooking a dark brown leg over his pale one as she did. Her grin widened. “But not just yet.”

“This is why you’re the brains, and I’m the beauty.” The teasing words were barely spoken before Safina smothered his mouth with hers, searching and hungry and greedy in an electric mixture of skin and feathers.

They had completely forgotten about the blanket, but that was fine. They no longer needed it.


End file.
